Heavenly Rain
by Minachiko and Koyuuno
Summary: Fluffy yet Angst Kyou and Yuki romance. Two lives forced appart, but the heart will not allow them. Love, love, and love again. [Edited]


Heavenly Rain  
  
By: Minachiko-chan [Yuki] and Koyuuno The Wonder Inu [Kyou]  
  
Disclaimer: This work of speculative fiction is not meant to infringe upon the rights of the ones who created Fruits Basket. It is purely for the enjoyment of fans.  
  
Warning: This story is YAOI! That means BOY x BOY!!! For all those that would take offense of this, please by all means, do both of us a favor, hit the back button! If I get flames on how you can't stand yaoi I will personally print it out, burn it, then flush it down the toilet. ^.^ Now on with the show… er, fic! ^.^  
  
  
And~ A word from your authors and the characters they have hijacked for this fic!  
Koyuuno: Yo~! Mi-chan and I are writing a fic together! Hurrah! *Does a little dance and gets bopped on the head by impatient fangirl* Heee~! Anyway!  
Minachiko: Ara… ^^;; Moooo!! Kyou and Yuki! MY BABIES!COME INTO OUR ARMS!  
Yuki: O___O [Thinks: Crazy people… crazy people… crazy people… RUN!]  
Kyou: Ten steps ahead of you! *Bolts off out of the room*  
Koyuuno: *Baps Mi-chan with foam Duo scythe* Ne, ne! They should be running into each OTHERS arms, not ours. *Shakes a finger at Mi-chan*  
Minachiko: Heh heh heh. I already thought of that. *Evil high pitched laughter as she presses a button* The Super-Duper-Cheap-Ass-Bishounen-Trapper-Thingy!!  
  
*Outside the building the two bishies trip each other and accidentally falls into a giant black hole which lead to a honeymoon suit, evil laughter rings through out the building from the crazy fangirls*  
  
Koyuuno: Mou, mou… I think she's evil-er than me sometimes… *Inches away from Mi-chan*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Yuki]  
  
I stand here, in the rain. The cool droplets rolls down my pale flesh as I wait. I know he will come, and I will wait. Forever. The wind blows once more and I shiver -- waiting. Rain mixed with tears, but my grip never loosens on the string clasped firmly in my hand.  
  
Kyou, I will wait, forever if needed, for you to find me again -- find my soul. My heart. A smile breaks out from my lips and I taste the diluted solution of my tears mixed with droplets of the summer's rain. I know you will be here. Raising my eyes for a moment I look up to the red balloon that floats in the sky, attached to the string in my hand.  
  
How much longer will you keep me waiting, love? Not that long, I would hope. Raising my eyes I see the dark clouds above. This secret place of my heart. No, our hearts. Only now I stand alone, but I believe in it. I believe in us. A broken soul waiting for you, but now you have her -- and who would not fall for her. Her beauty, her gentle soul, her smile of an angel. I was one who fell under her spell as well. Never regretting though, was it not you who taught me never to regret?  
  
Why did I discover this pain, why did I remember you? Your promise to me, but it is nothing but a dream now is it not? A shattered dream, destroyed. I would cry, for both you and her, but they are nothing but empty tears now. Tears of a doll. A toy. Beautiful. Used.  
  
  
  
[Kyou]  
  
I feel as though I've been torn apart. A part of me wants to run to Yuki. Run to the place I where I know he's waiting for me. The place I promised I'd meet him so many years ago on this day. The other part of me just wants to stay here. Hide from him. Too many painful memories to go along with the love we shared. I don't know if I'm strong enough to deal with all that. I'm never strong enough it seems.  
  
Sigh.  
  
Maybe that's why I wanted to beat Yuki so badly. Prove to him I didn't need him, that I could survive without him. I know I can't, though. I push my chair back and rise to my feet. Tohru stares at me inquisitively. "Kyou-kun?" I can't help but smile just a little, glancing out the window. Tohru smiles back and nods. An unspoken understanding passes between us.  
  
I have to go to Yuki.  
  
  
  
[Yuki]  
  
I let go of the string and the balloon floats upward. I watch as it flies away, taking my heart within its holds. Disappearing, vanishing. I turn away, letting my tears mingle with the summer rain. A few strands of hair hide my eyes, like a shield to mask my pain. You will never know I even felt it.  
  
I was born to be a toy, a prize others strive for. A delicate little bird set in its golden cage, to be admired by all and touched by none. You, on the other hand, free. You never even realized your own freedom. I hated you for wanting to be a part of the cursed family I've spent my life running from. It was my only way of protecting you, to turn you away. I don't think even I myself realized it. Your beauty hidden by the one who loves you, who to hide you from the cruel fate One you shall never know, away from us, an unneeded attachment to a cold heart, beauty, eternal.   
  
Then why am I here? Waiting for you… because I'm selfish, I envy you but can't help but love you. Love you so much it turned into hate -- burning pain would run through my body at the sight of you. I lose control of my soul as it burns with yours.  
  
I fight, struggle in your arms, but I needed you. Your touch. Even if it was just a fleeting moment of the promise you use to gave me, but I needed it. Your soft skin touching mine. Mine. Always mine. Your love, your hate.  
  
Emotions, body, heart, even your very soul. I burn for you and you for me. But it's all shattered now, floating away from me. Just like the soul I released from my hands.  
  
  
  
[Kyou]  
  
My lungs are burning now from running. The air is humid but the rain is cold against my skin. It reminds me of the night the two of us skipped the Juunishi party to spend New Years with Tohru. It was the first time I remember not competing with you, Yuki. We both just wanted to get home to Tohru, so she wouldn't be alone. We collapsed on the floor side-by-side and you smiled at me. A dry, sarcastic smile that clearly said, "Thanks for behaving yourself, baka neko."  
  
It's different now. Tohru is like a sister to me. Someone far to innocent to ever think of as a lover. At first I thought you were a replacement. Someone I could embrace in a way I never could Tohru. I think you felt the same. We were both so depressed over losing what little chances we had with Tohru upon realizing she was too sweet to ever chose one of us, that we ran to each others arms.  
  
It was just like in the past. Before Tohru, before my mother committed suicide, before everything became so complicated. We were so innocent back then. You didn't know you'd be Akito's doll forever and I didn't know I was a disgusting monster without that damn bracelet.  
  
It wasn't until I told you I loved you one night that I realized I meant it. You were so shocked you fell right off the couch. Graceful Prince Yuki landing in a very ungraceful heap on the living room floor. I was laughing like Shigure no baka. You didn't seem to find it funny. When we both calmed down enough to speak clearly, you said that even if I didn't mean it, even if I didn't really love you, you'd take it to heart and cherish those words.  
  
That was the first night we spent together. The next morning, it didn't take a genius to figure out what had gone on from the stupid smile on my face and the way you kept falling asleep on my shoulder. Even Tohru figured it out. I adore the girl, but she's pretty thick at times. It wasn't long until Akito was after us. He punished us both in his own sick, sadistic ways. He said he'd let me take your place in the Juunishi if we ended our relationship. Everything we both had always wanted, offered to us on a silver platter, just so long as we pretended we'd never slept together.  
  
Never loved each other.  
  
At first, we accepted. Who wouldn't? You wanted freedom more than anything, while I wanted the family I thought I didn't have. We were both so stupid and it's taken us until now to realize it. I don't care about the Juunishi anymore. A life without you isn't living at all. I just hope I can catch you before you walk away forever.  
  
  
[Both]  
  
Yuki stepped back from the garden that had worked so hard on. Arms limp at his sides as he moved, tears dried against his cheeks, eyes empty with sorrow. The smile of a perfect china doll formed on his soft lips as he turned away for what he thought would be the last time, from the secret of his heart.  
  
"Yuki!" Kyou leaned over, hands resting on bended knees as he gasped for breath. Yuki raised his head, his eyes widened, he was there; the one he had waited for. //He's here.// Yuki's smile remained but his body trembled from both excitement and a pain that was suddenly intense. Was his mind playing with him again? An illusion of a lost love? Raising a single hand he attempted to reach the supposed illusion of his mind.  
  
Kyou took Yuki's outstretched hand, kissing the mouse's palm. He smirked softly as if to say, 'Why so surprised, mouse? Didn't you know I would come?' Yuki felt the warmth of Kyou's hand, and the familiar feeling of soft lips pressed gently against his palm. Reality? Was this all a reality? The doll-like smile disappeared from his lips as truth returned to his dazed mind. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Because I want to be. Stupid mouse." Kyou beamed at the shorter teen. "Don't question so much," he murmured, drawing Yuki into his arms and burying his face against the mouse's soft grey hair. Yuki shuddered at the familiar touch of the boy that held his everything within his arms, how could he not question this? This love was not meant to be. Raising an arm he embraced Kyou, clutching him like a lifeline. "Don't question…?" His voice wavered with each word in a slightly hysterical note. "Don't question? How can I not question? Everything we do is questioned! Everything!"  
  
"Shh. Calm down, Yuki. Just because everyone else questions us doesn't mean we have to do the same." Kyou might have found it funny how the tables had turned if it weren't such a serious moment. For once he was the one trying to calm Yuki instead of vise versa. He tightened his hold on the trembling mouse and kissed his hair. "I'm here now, Yuki." He wanted to say more, but Yuki's shaking was growing more violent.  
  
"Now… Now… Is nothing but a fleeting moment in time. You can have everything now Kyou. What you have wanted all along. Eighteen years of struggle." Yuki couldn't feel his body anymore, realization broke the last of his reserves. Everything seems to be shattering -- even the self he created for Akito.  
  
"Why are you here? Why am I here? What is the point? Illusions of reality, that's what we are. Don't you understand?" He could never be all that Kyou wanted. He knew how their hearts worked. Love mixed with hate. They relied on it. To throw away everything he fought for? For what? Kyou? He would laugh up at the heavens before that happened.  
  
Kyou released Yuki and stepped away. "How stupid of me," he sighed. "I thought… Gods, I thought you wanted me. I can't believe I thought you'd pick me over freedom. Hell, even I don't want to be part of that family anymore, so of course you wouldn't." Kyou hesitated for a moment, turning away from Yuki. "Gomen."  
  
Yuki watched as Kyou moved out of his reach once again, like a shadow fading away forever. //He's leaving.// His mind screamed back at him. //He's walking a way from you again.// "NO!" Without even realizing it his body reached for the warmth he longed so long for, his arms wrapping tightly around Kyou's waist, his face pressed against the cat's spine. "How could I not want you? How could I not? But I can't have you. It's not possible. I'm Akito's doll and you're the outcast. I can't let you take my place in the Sohma family. It would destroy you. No. I won't let it."  
  
Kyou closed his eyes. Yuki was a good person. //He wouldn't even deliver someone he felt nothing for into Akito's hands.// "Don't worry about it. I don't plan on joining the Sohmas. You won't have a guilty conscience." Kyou spat angrily. Feeling tears welling up in his eyes, Kyou pushed Yuki away and resumed his trek back to Shigure's house. He just wanted to go to his room and sleep for the rest of the year.  
  
Yuki's eyes widened in pain. Guilt? It wasn't guilt that drove him to love Kyou. How could he even say that? //How could he?!// He shook his head from side to side even though the figure moving slowly away from him couldn't see. //It's not true… I love you.//  
  
"I love you, Kyou." his voice was a soft whisper though the wind carried his message to the boy walking away.  
  
Kyou looked up, not believing his ears until Yuki repeated himself, a little louder this time. Kyou spun on his heels and stared at the mouse. Yuki could only stare at the boy across from him, so near yet so far away. Tears steamed from his eyes again, for the second time that day he cried for the same person and the same reason. He couldn't let go; his heart would not let him. "I love you." This time the voice stronger, strength returning to his body, eyes determined.  
  
Kyou ran his fingers back through his hair, pushing orange bangs out of his eyes. "Damned mouse," he muttered under his breath as he crossed the small distance between them and put his arms around Yuki once again. "You make everything so complicated," he sighed into Yuki's neck.  
  
Yuki took Kyou into his embrace. Hate and love. It was still there within their souls. "So do you?" A small smile returned his lips, "Baka neko. You promised to be mine didn't you?" Even if it means he must suffer the fate of a doll, he couldn't let go. It wasn't an option anymore. //I love him too much.// His soul would shatter if Kyou left and he knew it. "I don't let what is mine escape me," Yuki whispered against Kyou's ear.  
  
Kyou smirked. "Since when are you so possessive?" It was a rhetorical question, but Yuki felt the need to answer anyway. "Since now." Kyou smiled and nuzzled Yuki's neck. "How flattering," the cat mumbled, tightening his grip on the smaller mouse. "Let's go home, Yuki. While we still have a place to call home. It probably won't take long before Akito finds out we haven't given up on each other, and when he does we'll be out of the Sohma family for sure."  
  
"Does it matter?" Yuki smiled softly, "Its over isn't it? The childish fighting between us? Now we have a new battle to fight together, this time for the right reasons. I'm no longer the precious little doll of our family, and you're no longer the outcast. There are no borders, no walls to hold us back anymore."  
  
Yuki pressed a gentle kiss against Kyou's temple, "why would we complain? Love is eternity, eternity is fleeting. Eternity is now."  
  
"Damn mouse. Do you always have to say such strange things?"  
  
[The End.]  
  
  
  
  
  
Koyuuno: Hurrah! Kawaii desu! The fluff! The sap! The sweetness (it's rotting my teeth, uwah)! Not bad for a first co-written fic if I do say so mysel-Mi-chan? *Looks around* Mou… *Peeks into next room* MI-CHAN!! What are Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun doing in BONDAGE suits?!!!  
Minachiko: O.o;;; Wow. Hm. ^^;;; *Cough, second personality takes over -- presses a handkerchief against her cheek* Oh, our babies have grown so much! *Sniffles* Look at Yuki's cute little leather -- bunny suit! ^^  
Koyuuno: … That's like Black Haru. *Giggles* It's H. Minachiko (H = Hentai-desu!) Well, um, that's all for now, hope you enjoyed the fic! Feedback will be cuddled and squealed over and I believe Mi-chan mentioned what would be done to flames in the beginning! Ja ne for now! *Gets out foam scythe and chases after H. Mi-chan*  
Minachiko: *turns back to Normal Mina* Please!! T__T Review our pathetic little story!! (Ko: Pathetic?! Harrumph!) XD Onegai!! It will make us very, very happy! XD Ja ne! ^^ 


End file.
